przerabiaczewormsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wojny Klanów: Odkupienie
Wojny Klanów: Odkupienie '- serial przygodowy/akcji tworzony w grze ''Worms 4: Totalna Rozwałka. Jest to spin-off będący częścią fabularnego uniwersum Wojen Klanów, który jest tworzony przez '''Ziomaletta, twórcy takich seriali jak W.O.R.M.S. czy Medal of Worms. Jego akcja umiejscowiona jest między serialem Exodus: Niezniszczalni, a pierwszym sezonem Wojen Klanów. Fabuła Akcja skupia się na postaci Milesa Dysona - kapitana i stratega Jeźdźców Wiatru, którego Lern bardzo sobie ceni. Podczas jednej z misji, która ma na celu zabicie przywódcy Sekty - Splintera - obrywa w głowę, przez co traci pamięć. Następnego rana budzi się w bazie Sekty, gdzie Splinter składa mu propozycję dołączenia do jego organizacji. Rozmowa jednak zostaje przerwana przez oddział Jeźdźców, którzy przybyli odbić z niewoli swojego kapitana. Ten, zdezorientowany, ucieka z bazy Sekty. Trafia do domu Jane Shepherd - byłej wojskowej. Pozwala Milesowi zostać na noc i pomóc mu w odzyskaniu pamięci. Lern, próbując za wszelką cenę odnaleźć i pozyskać Milesa, stawia Splinterowi propozycję bardzo korzystnego dla Sekty sojuszu... Bohaterowie Jeźdźcy Wiatru: * Miles Dyson - kapitan Jeźdźców Wiatru, główny bohater spin-offu. Jest bardzo ceniony przez Lerna za swoją skuteczność. Gdy doznaje amnezji, próbuje za wszelką cenę poznać swoją przeszłość. Ogarnia go szok i frustracja, gdy we śnie rozpoznaje siebie jako stratega i (przyszłego) kapitana Jeźdźców Wiatru. Na początku nie potrafi dogadać się z Jane, lecz gdy ta opowiada historię swojej rodziny, nawiązuje się między nimi nić porozumienia. Stawia sobie za cel zemstę na Lernie, a także chce zlikwidować Splintera, by zakończyć długą i wyczerpującą Wojnę Klanów. * Lern Stonecow - współzałożyciel i przywódca Jeźdźców Wiatru, bohater pierwszoplanowy. Bardzo ceni sobie Milesa do czasu, gdy ten drugi ostatecznie przeciwstawia się swojemu dotychczasowemu przywódcy. W akcie desperacji i bezradności swoich żołnierzy proponuje Splinterowi tymczasowy rozejm do czasu odnalezienia Milesa. * Gonzo - współzałożyciel Jeźdźców Wiatru, bohater drugoplanowy. W odcinku 8 i 10 można zauważyć, iż jest wrogo nastawiony do Milesa. * Jeźdźcy Wiatru (bohater zbiorowy) Sekta: * Splinter - dyktator Sekty, postać drugoplanowa. Znienawidzony wróg Lerna, który próbował przeciągnąć Milesa na swoją stronę. Skuszony ofertą dużej ilości pieniędzy, zgadza się na tymczasowy sojusz z Jeźdźcami. Jednak po zaledwie kilku dniach zrywa rozejm, atakując bazę Lerna i dopełniając zemsty za krzywdy i straty wywołane przez Jeźdźców. Ponadto bezskutecznie próbuje znaleźć św. Graala. * Dexter - kapitan Sekty, bohater epizodyczny. Pojawia się dopiero w ostatnim odcinku, bowiem w czasie wydarzeń rozgrywających się w Odkupieniu przebywał na urlopie. * Kevin - generał Sekty, bohater wspomniany. Dexter jedynie napomina o tym, że w trakcie powrotu z urlopu miał wypadek i nie będzie go przez jakiś czas. * Verdom - demoniczny potwór, bohater epizodyczny. Ratuje Splintera przed śmiercią z rąk Lerna, co może sugerować, że Verdom skutecznie sieje postrach wśród oddziałów Jeźdźców. * Żołnierze Sekty (bohater zbiorowy) Horacjusze: * Remembo McChess - dyktator Horacjuszy, postać drugoplanowa. Gdy dowiaduje się, że za odnalezienie Milesa przysługuje nagroda, postanawia wysłać Killer Croca, by ten przyprowadził mu kapitana Jeźdźców. Tak jak Splinter, bezskutecznie próbuje znaleźć św. Graala. Wścieka się na Croca, gdy dowiaduje się o jego ataku na Team Apokalipsy (którego członkiem jest Remembo). * Victor Crashed - zastępca Rememba, bohater epizodyczny. W scenie po napisach końcowych odnajduje amulet należący do Killer Croca myśląc, że to może zaprowadzić Horacjuszy do św. Graala i postanawia przekazać go przywódcy. * Horacjusze (bohater zbiorowy) Team Apokalipsy: * Red - jeden z czterech członków Teamu Apokalipsy, postać drugoplanowa. Oferuje Milesowi i Jane pomoc w zlikwidowaniu przywódców Jeźdźców i Sekty, w zamian za zdobycie Graala. * Barin - jeden z czterech członków Teamu Apokalipsy, postać drugoplanowa. * Karwon - jeden z czterech członków Teamu Apokalipsy, postać drugoplanowa. * Design - jeden z czterech członków Teamu Apokalipsy, postać drugoplanowa. * Phantom - przywódca oficjalnego składu Teamu Apokalipsy, postać epizodyczna. Rozkazuje Redowi zabicie Milesa i Jane po wykonaniu przez nich swojej misji. Inni: * Jane Shepherd - bohaterka pierwszoplanowa. Niegdyś służyła w armii, teraz, zrozpaczona po utracie męża i nienarodzonego dziecka, żyje samotnie w wielkim domu. Z początku nie potrafi dogadać się z Milesem i pomaga mu tylko dlatego, że chce jak najszybciej pozbyć się go ze swojego życia. Opowiada towarzyszowi o swoim mężu, Richardzie, którego zabili Jeźdźcy. Choć została oszukana przez Richarda, wciąż jest w stanie wybaczyć mu kłamstwa. Z czasem zaczyna dogadywać się z Milesem, choć nie szczędzi sobie zgryźliwych uwag. * Mędrzec Marion - podstarzały pustelnik, postać epizodyczna. Pomaga Milesowi odkryć prawdę o przeszłości tego drugiego. * Killer Croc - płatny zabójca, bohater drugoplanowy. Początkowo skuszony ofertą dużej ilości pieniędzy, przyprowadza Milesa i Jane Horacjuszom na zlecenie Rememba. Gdy jednak ten ostatni beszta go za walczenie z Teamem Apokalipsy, jego misja złapania (i zabicia) Milesa oraz Jane staje się sprawą honoru. Przyzywa swoich zmarłych kompanów z Armii Ciemności, mając nadzieję, że pomogą mu ostatecznie rozprawić się z osobami, które doprowadziły do utraty wizerunku w oczach Rememba przez atak na bazę Teamu Apokalipsy. * Armia Ciemności - organizacja przestępcza powstała w XX wieku (lata 80'). Pojawiają się jedynie w ostatnich dwóch odcinkach - dziewiątym, gdzie Killer Croc przyzywa ich przy pomocy swojego amuletu; oraz dziesiątym, gdzie toczą bitwę z Milesem i Jane. Zobacz więcej: pełny artykuł. * Richard Shepherd - mąż Jane Shephard, postać wspomniana. Na cmentarzu Jane opowiada Milesowi o tym, jak poznała Richarda i dalszych (tragicznych) losach ich związku. Richard ukrywał przed żoną fakt, że jest członkiem Sekty. Zginął w trakcie powrotu do domu, gdy on i Jane zostali napadnięci przez Jeźdźców. Odcinki Spin-off składa się z 10 odcinków (ostatni podzielono na dwie części), które łącznie trwają 91:34 minuty. Średnia długość odcinków wynosi 9:13 minut. Ciekawostki/uwagi * Amulet, dzięki któremu Killer Croc przyzwał zmarłych kompanów z Armii Ciemności, to ten sam, z którego Remembo korzysta w 10 odcinku Wojen Klanów. Scena po napisach końcowych Odkupienia wyjaśnia, jak amulet dostał się w ręce przywódcy Horacjuszy. * Jest to trzeci serial kręcony w grach z serii Worms - po Short Vacation i Worms Tales: Pan Księżyca Spawacza - który zawiera dodatkową scenę po napisach końcowych. * Wspomniana wyżej dodatkowa scena w samym odcinku została okrojona przez autora, gdyż uznał, że zbyt mocno przedłuża odcinek. Oryginalna wersja tejże sceny ma zostać wkrótce opublikowana. * W pierwszych odcinkach można zauważyć, że Gonzo został błędnie nazwany przez autora jako "Gozno". Błąd ten naprawiono w czwartym odcinku. Kategoria:Wojny Klanów Kategoria:Przeróbki